Mystische Erfahrung
Kategorie:Wikipedia Überarbeiten Als mystische Erfahrung werden punktuelle, individuelle innere Erlebnisse eines Menschen bezeichnet, bei denen das normale Alltagsbewusstsein eines Menschen auf bestimmte Weise überschritten (transzendiert) und eine besondere, intuitive, nicht kommunizierbare Einsicht über das All-Ganze der Realität gewonnen wird. Es handelt sich um eine Art spontanen Durchbruch des Bewusstseins von einer subjektiv-relativen auf eine objektiv-absolute Ebene. Die Intensität mystischer Erfahrungen kann anhand gewisser Kriterien gemessen werden und kann in der Terminologie der Transpersonalen Psychologie beschrieben werden. Zum Beispiel wird Gottheitsmystik, bei der die Vereinigung mit Gott oder einer Gottheit erfahren wird, anders erlebt als Naturmystik, bei der man sich als Einheit mit der Natur erfährt. Von der mystischen Erfahrung einer Erleuchtung spricht man nur dann, wenn die damit einhergehenden Veränderungen der Person unumkehrbar sind; der Begriff wird dann auch auf die grundsätzliche, andauernde neue Verfassung der oder des Erleuchteten übertragen. Voraussetzungen Die Voraussetzungen für eine mystische Erfahrung divergieren in den Religionen und Kulturen teils erheblich voneinander. In der christlich-katholischen Mystik geht es um den Weg nach innen, ins Innere der Seele, wo Gott personenhaft und gnadenhaft seit dem Empfang des Sakramentes der Taufe Wohnung genommen hat (Prinzip der göttlichen Einwohnung). Am Anfang des Weges der christlichen Mystik steht die Askese, wobei das Mühen des Menschen im Vordergrund steht. Zwar kann der Mensch in dieser Zeit keine transzendenten Erfahrungen herbeiführen oder erzwingen, und doch hängt viel von seinem Mühen und Tun ab. Es geht hierbei um ganzheitliche Voraussetzungen, um auf dem Weg der Mystik voranzuschreiten, wozu auch die aktive christliche Nächstenliebe gehört. Im spirituellen Bereich muss der Suchende treu das Gebet und die Meditation pflegen. Hier steht die Sammlung auf Gott hin im Vordergrund und das Still-Werden der Seele. Die Ausrichtung geht jedoch nie in die Leere oder Auflösung, sondern das eigene Ich bleibt erhalten, jedoch ist der Blick ganz auf Gott ausgerichtet, dessen Nähe und Präsenz sich der Suchende vergegenwärtigt. Im weiteren muss der Suchende dieses Gebet treu üben, darf aber nichts erzwingen wollen. Gott allein ist es, der den Zeitpunkt und die Intensität der Begegnung mit ihm schenkt. So geht es um ein Mühen und Ringen des Suchenden einerseits, aber um ein Wissen um die Souveränität und die Initiative Gottes andererseits. Wichtige allgemeine Aspekte anderer Kulte sind das "Loslassen", "Sich-Leermachen" oder "Absterben" der Suchenden. Sie müssen wenigstens kurzzeitig Verstand und Vernunft inklusive aller Gedanken, Vorstellungen und allen Wissens ebenso aufgeben wie all ihre Ziele und ihren Willen. Jegliche Ich-Bezogenheit muss aufrichtig ausgelöscht sein. Auf der anderen Seite ist eine auf die Spitze getriebene selbstlose Achtsamkeit in Verbindung mit einem strikten Verweilen in der Gegenwärtigkeit des Moments notwendig. Mystische Erfahrungen können durch Meditation, Gebete, Askese, extreme körperliche Übungen, Kontemplation und andere praktische Verfahren zwar nicht erzwungen werden, doch können diese Methoden den Boden für ebensolche bereiten. Auch verschiedene Drogen wie z.B. Entheogene können mystische Erfahrungen hervorrufen. Erleuchtung Der Moment einer Erleuchtung bezeichnet die Erfahrung höchster Klarheit und Einheit. Für einen Augenblick oder, je nach Erfahrung auch dauerhaft, ist die Trennung aller Phänomene überwunden, d. h. es herrscht eine indifferente Identität, die das erlebende Bewusstsein mit einschließt. Der Zustand ist zeitlos und begriffsfrei. Dabei wird zwar das eigentliche ''Ich'', die Ich-Vorstellung ausgelöscht, doch ist das Bewußtsein als wahrnehmendes Element des Geschehens weiterhin aktiv. Die Erfahrung selbst ist weit jenseits aller Worte und Begriffe, so dass es niemandem möglich ist, eine verständliche Beschreibung abzugeben. Ein häufig gebrauchtes Bild ist die Rede vom "Dunklen Licht" bzw. von der "überlichten Dunkelheit". Oftmals spricht man auch metaphorisch von einem "Erwachen", was den Umstand, wie aus einem irrealen Traum aufgewacht plötzlich in die "reale" Wirklichkeit zu treten, ausdrückt. Erleuchtete sind "zur Quelle zurückgekehrt", sie begreifen, dass das Erleuchtet-Sein eigentlich schon immer da war, dass es sogar wesenhaft dem Menschen eigen ist. Je nachdem, ob Erleuchtung als kurzzeitige oder dauerhafte Erfahrung verstanden wird, hat sie meist eine tiefgreifende Veränderung des weiteren Lebensverlaufs zur Folge. Folgen Mystische Erfahrungen sind soziokulturell invariante Erlebnisse, die - ähnlich den Nahtoderfahrungen - oftmals eine fundamentale Wendung im Leben eines Menschen hervorrufen. Das Alltagsbewusstsein kann sich unumkehrbar verändern. Häufig wird alles, was zuvor im Leben wichtig gewesen zu sein schien, aufgegeben. Die Erlebnisse werden oft religiös aufgefasst, als Gnade erlebt, ein Gefühl des Auserwähltseins stellt sich ein oder ein „göttlicher Auftrag“ wird vernommen. Ausprägungen Mystische Erfahrungen sind ein Phänomen, das in allen religiösen Traditionen bekannt ist. In Indien wurde mit dem Yoga wohl zuerst eine Methode für jene entwickelt, die nach Erleuchtung streben und im Buddhismus hat sich über 2500 Jahre eine besondere Kultur der Suche nach Erleuchtung entwickelt. Die christliche Mystik besaß nicht immer eine fortlaufende Tradition innerhalb des Christentums. In der katholischen Kirche wird die Mystik besonders durch die Kirchenväter und Kirchenlehrer gelehrt; hier stechen die beiden Kirchenlehrer mit dem Ehrentitel 'Lehrer der Mystik' (doctor mysticus) hervor, der hl. Johannes vom Kreuz und die hl. Theresa von Avila, deren Schriften ein solides Fundament der mystischen Lehre bilden. Jedoch gibt es in der Kirchengeschichte viele bedeutsame Mystiker, letztlich kann jeder Heilige der katholischen Kirche hierunter verstanden werden, da jeder dieses Personenkreises zu einer besonderen persönlichen Erfahrung Gottes und zur Hingabe seiner selbst an Gott gelangt ist. Den sogenannten „göttlichen Funken“ (scintilla animae) im Menschen suchen auch die islamischen Sufis und die jüdische Kabbala. Die Liste ließe sich noch lange fortsetzen. Modelle Jede mystische Tradition hat ihr eigenes Modell, in dem sie verschiedene Stufen der Erleuchtung bzw. Erkenntnis zu fassen versucht. Diese Einteilungen des "Weges" oder "Aufstiegs" in eine mehrteilige Folge kann beliebig subtil sein. Letztlich beschreiben sie jedoch immer denselben Prozess, den die Suchenden durchlaufen müssen. Beispielhaft sei hier eine mögliche, auf das wesentliche reduzierte dreiteilige Unterscheidung vorgestellt, wie sie sich etwa im Zen findet: # Samadhi bezeichnet den Bewusstseinszustand des völligen Aufgehens in Achtsamkeit, der die Grundlage für weitere Fortschritte darstellt. # Kensho ist die Bezeichnung für initiale Erweckungserlebnisse, die in kurzen Wesensschauen die Überwindung der Subjekt-Objekt-Spaltung vorwegnehmen. # Satori wird die endgültige Erleuchtung genannt, die aber selbst wieder von unterschiedlicher Intensität sein kann. # Das Erkennen der dem Erleuchtungsprozeß zugrundeliegende Bewußtheit wird Buddhanatur genannt. Der islamische Sufismus hat ein analoges, vierstufiges Modell entwickelt: #Auslöschen der sinnlichen Wahrnehmung #Aufgabe des Verhaftetseins an individuelle Eigenschaften #Sterben des Ego #Auflösung in das göttliche Prinzip Letzteres spiegelt sich klar in dem von den Sufis verfolgten Prinzip "zu sterben bevor man stirbt" wider. Hierzu versuchen sie, die Triebe der niederen Seele bzw. des tyrannischen Ego (an-nafs al-ammara) so zu bekämpfen, dass sie in positive Eigenschaften umgeformt werden. Auf diese Weise kann man einzelne Stationen durchlaufen, deren höchste die reine Seele (an-nafs al-safiya) ist. Diese letzte Stufe bleibt jedoch laut der Lehre des Sufismus ausschließlich den Propheten und den vollkommensten Heiligen vorbehalten. Die mystische Gotteserfahrung im Sufismus ist der Zustand des Einsseins (tauhid) mit Gott. Gegenpositionen Von wissenschaftlicher und kirchlicher Seite sind Erleuchtungserfahrungen immer wieder kritisiert worden, weil die exzessive Anwendung von Meditationspraktiken aufgrund herbeigesehnter mystischer Erfahrungen psychopathische Zustände, Wahnvorstellungen und allgemein mangelhafte Lebensbewältigung eintreten kann. Mystische Erfahrungen werden von Kritikern schlicht als Folge manipulierter Bewusstseinszustände behandelt. Eine "echt mystische" Erfahrung ist nur demnach schwer zu unterscheiden von Autosuggestion, Selbsthypnose, Trance, Klartraum, außerkörperlichen Erfahrungen, Rauschzuständen, Ekstase, Psychosen und Scharlatanerie. Diese Sichtweise wird allerdings aus einer atheistischen, materialistischen Weltsicht heraus nicht anerkannt. Es stellt aus dieser Sicht lediglich die Gedanken und Gefühlen einzelner Menschen dar und ist in keiner Weise zu verallgemeinern. Siehe auch *Bewusstseinszustand, Neurotheologie, Nahtoderfahrung, Bewusstseinserweiterung, Erleuchtung Weblinks *Was ist Erleuchtung? Magisterarbeit von Michael Horvath (PDF) *Spiritualität auf Knopfdruck? - Wissenschaftler brechen mit einer Psilocybin-Studie das Tabu spiritueller Erfahrungen Telepolis * Gellmann: Mysticism Literatur * Georges Anawati/ L. Gardet (Hg.): Mystique musulmane, 4. A. Paris 1986 * Joseph Bernhart: Das Mystische, Frankfurt 1953 * C. Butler: Western Mysticism, London 1922 * Michel de Certeau: La fable mystique, Paris 1982 * S. N. Dasgupta: Hindu Mysticism, Delhi 1983 * P. Dinzelbacher: Christliche Mystik im Abendland, Paderborn 1994. * Heinrich Dumoulin (Hg.): Buddhismus der Gegenwart, Frankfurt 1970 * L. Gardet: Mystische Erfahrungen in nicht-christlichen Ländern, Colmar 1956 * A. M. Haas: Sermo mysticus. Studien zu Theologie und Sprache der deutschen Mystik, Fribourg 1979 * W. Haug - D. Mieth (Hg.): Religiöse Erfahrung, Historische Modelle in christlicher Tradition, München 1992 * F. v. Hügel: The Mystical Element of Religion, 2 Bde., Leipzig 1908 * S. T. Katz (Hg.): Mysticism and religious traditions, 0xford 1983 * L. Kohn: Early Chinese Mysticism, Prag 1992. * N. Lash: Easter in Ordinary, Reflections on Human Experience and the Knowledge of God. Charlottesville 1988 * Günther K. Lehmann: Die Erleuchtung. Die Unio Mystica in Philosophie und Geschichte. Uni-Verlag, Leipzig 2004, ISBN 3-937209-99-9 * A. Louth: The Origins of the Christian Mystical Tradition, Oxford 1981 * J. Marechal: Etudes sur la psychologie des mystiques, 2 Bde., Paris 1924-37 * J. Maritain: Distinguer pour unir, ou Les degres du savoir. Paris 1932 * B. McGinn: Die Mystik im Abendland, Freiburg 1994ff. * D. Mieth: Gotteserfahrung - Weltverantwortung, München 1983 * Jürgen Moltmann: Gotteserfahrungen. Hoffnung, Angst, Mystik, München 1979 * G. Parrinder: Mysticism in the World's Religions, London 1976 * T. R. Peters: Mystik, Mythos, Metaphysik. Die Spur des vermißten Gottes. Mainz-München 1992. * Monika Renz: Grenzerfahrung Gott: Spirituelle Erfahrungen in Leid und Krankheit. 3. Aufl. Herder, Freiburg, 2006, ISBN-3-451-05341-1 * K. Ruh (Hg.): Abendländische Mystik im Mittelalter, Stuttgart 1986 * Korbinian Schmidt: Mystische Erfahrung. Einheit oder Vielfalt? LIT Verlag, Münster-Hamburg-Berlin-Wien-London, 2006, ISBN 3-8258-9423-1 * G. Scholem: Die jüdische Mystik in ihren Hauptströmungen, Zürich 1957 * Daisetz T. Suzuki: Satori. Der Zen-Weg zur Befreiung. Die Erleuchtungserfahrung im Buddhismus und im Zen. 3. Aufl. Barth, Bern u.a. 1996, ISBN 3-502-64594-9. * P. Szarmach (Hg.): Introduction to the Medieval Mystics of Europe. Albany 1984 * A. Stolz: Theologie der Mystik, Regensburg 1936 * J. Sudbrack (Hg.): Mystik, Selbsterfahrung - Kosmische Erfahrung - Gotteserfahrung. Mainz-Stuttgart 1988 * J. Sudbrack: Meditative Erfahrung - Quellgrund der Religionen, Mainz 1994 * Dorothee Sölle: Die Hinreise. Zur religiösen Erfahrung, Stuttgart 1977 Kategorie:Mystik